


Storyteller

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura shares her stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storyteller

She knew a hundred stories, and would share them all if anyone gave her a chance. It was what she did. She communicated, both for her career among the stars, and for the pleasure of it. Song and dance, words and wits were all Nyoto Uhura's friends. No ship or station she served with ever lacked for an amateur performance group, not even once she was well up there in rank and years.

On those longer nights, when the subspace chatter thinned to a rare burst of someone requesting a data packet relay, Uhura still shared her stories. Listening to the thrum of instruments, she whispered them almost silently to the stars, telling the tales of all she had seen aboard a ship called Enterprise.


End file.
